


It's not so lonely at the top

by Brackish



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Clarke, Bottom Lexa, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, Oneshot, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Relationship(s), Top Anya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackish/pseuds/Brackish
Summary: Lexa likes to think she's in charge, but Clarke heartily disagrees.Clarke/Lexa/Anya Oneshot.





	It's not so lonely at the top

Clarke had the whole couch to herself. Splayed out and sunken into the soft pillows - that was _her_ thing, and really, Lexa didn't really mind. She had long given up trying to get Clarke to improve her posture; Gone were the days of always reminding her that lying down like _that_ for extended periods wouldn't be good for her back.

Besides, Lexa had her desk, her laptop, her ergonomic chair; and she was more than content with her lot. Anya often shared the other end of Lexa's desk when she was home, and maybe then it would get a bit cramped, but it was still manageable. Of course, they'd both have to ask Clarke to shuffle about if they wanted to join her on the couch.

Lexa closed her laptop with a complacent sigh. "Scoot." Lexa said, pushing aside the thick frames of her glasses to rub at tired eyes. "I'm finished."

Clarke grumbled, "But I just found my spot."

"You just - what?" Lexa blinked disbelievingly, brow furrowed. "You've been lying down for _twenty minutes_ \- how have you only _just_ found your spot?"

Clarke shrugs. "I need to warm up to my Netflix, and sometimes that means searching for as long as I need to for my perfect spot."

Lexa glanced over to the television, then back to Clarke.

"Yes, well I want to join you, so _scoot_." She said, bumping Clarke's hips with her knee.

Clarke groaned again. "Bring me my coffee and you have a deal."

Lexa peered over to the kitchen, where Clarke's humongous mug sat idly beside the sink.

"You left your coffee there?"

"I forgot about it."

"It's going to be cold by now, Clarke."

"It's still my coffee. I spent all that time making it how _I_ like it - I'm not about to give that up."

Lexa rolled her eyes, but moments later Clarke found a luke-warm mug of coffee shoved under her nose.

"Drink, and _move_."

"Delicious." Clarke said after a satisfyingly long sip. She hoisted her legs off the couch, only to splay them back over Lexa's lap when Lexa settled herself into the cushions.

"You know, for what it’s worth - I _love_ it when you talk like that." Clarke said, wiggling back into her groove.

Lexa hummed, idly tracing a seam along Clarke’s jeans. “Like what?”

Clarke curled the corners of her lips into a wry smile. “You know - when you’re all _commanding_.”

Lexa smirked to herself, her hand spreading out to cup the side of Clarke’s thigh provocatively. “Like this, Clarke?” She said, dropping her voice barely above a growl, with bedroom eyes that had Clarke hanging onto every syllable.

Clarke visibly shuddered. “Just like that. You should do that more often.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa said, bemused. “I talk like that all the time.”

Clarke shrugged. “Sure.” She grinned. “I’m just - don’t be afraid to use it in the bedroom either, Lex.”

Lexa furrowed her brow. “I _always_ use it when we’re together, Clarke.”

Clarke hummed in vague acknowledgement. “Sure you do.”

Lexa wasn’t watching the television anymore. She was staring straight at Clarke’s profile, who was working very hard to try and remain nonchalant.

“What are you saying?”

Clarke shrugged again. “Nothing, Lexa, I promise you, it’s -”

Lexa narrowed her eyes. “Are you saying I’m not dominant in bed, Clarke?”

Clarke sighed exasperatedly. “Okay - _you_ say that, alright; You said that, not me!”

“I’ll have you know,” Lexa huffed. “I am _very_ \- I am _absolutely,_ one-hundred percent dominant.”

Clarke couldn’t help herself - she scoffed. “ _When_ will you have me know, Lexa? When are you going to _have me know_?”

Lexa blinked in disbelief. “I am a _top,_ Clarke!”

“Well, fuck - I guess that makes both of us!”

Lexa laughed exasperatedly. “Oh, oh I see - is this what it’s about? Goodness, Clarke, if you felt so strongly about this, why didn’t you say anything?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I don’t need to say anything, _Lex_ , because this -”

Clarke leaned forward, her free hand snaking up the back of Lexa’s jumper, burying deep into Lexa’s long, black hair, forming a fist _just_ tight enough to tug at her scalp, coaxing forth a sharp, involuntary moan from Lexa’s lips as her eyes grew exponentially wide.

Clarke smiled. “- this says more than enough.”

Lexa’s lip trembled softly, her breath short and suddenly brought to heel. “That’s not fair, Clarke.” She whispered.

Clarke’s eyes gazed deep into Lexa’s, and deep within them, she found wanting. Lexa’s eyes fluttered as Clarke drew her closer, her lips parted, a lump in her throat forming as she felt Clarke’s breath brush against her cheek.

“Clarke, I -”

A jangling of keys, and the scraping of door opening froze them in place. A tall, sharply dressed woman strolled in, pausing to take in the sight before her. Her hair tied tight in a bun, sunglasses resting neatly upon her forehead, her free hand loosening a deep-red tie from her collar, while the other deposited a set of house-keys in a bowl by the door.

“Wow,” Anya said smugly. “While the cat’s away, huh?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, doing her best to hide a sheepish grin as she loosened he grip on Lexa's hair. “I was just proving a point.”

Anya quirked a brow. “Oh yeah? I’d love to hear it.”

Lexa spoke up. “Clarke thinks she’s more of a top than I am.”

Clarke glared at her in disbelief. “C’mon, do I need to do it again? So obvious -”

“That’s _everyone’s_ weakness, Clarke, it hardly counts -”

“- doesn’t even matter. The way I see it, I’m up _one_ , at least -”

Anya’s voice cut above the din.

“ _Girls._ ”

The two turned to Anya, hands raised and eyes wide, but attentive.

Anya's gaze wandered between them, finally resting on Lexa. “Lexy, you’re not a top.”

Lexa’s shoulders slumped, her glasses skewed. “Anya, I -”

Anya raised a hand, silencing her. “We'll talk in the bedroom, please.”

Lexa blinked in quiet disbelief, before rising from the couch and hurrying off with a eager smirk.

Clarke snorted, eyes watching Lexa with a satisfied accomplishment. “Told you, total bott -”

“You too, Clarke.” Anya said, slipping the tie out from around her collar.

Clarke was up before Anya could close the door behind her. “Yes’m.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Whee, inspired by a comment on Hey There, Neighbour vouching for a Clarke/Lexa/Anya fic. I didn't have intentions for making the pairing (tri-pairing?) in that fic, but I thought the concept was adorable! 
> 
> I personally have a very limited concept of how poly relationships work, so I hope that I managed to portray it in a positive light. Please let me know if there's anything problematic about it - I would hate for anything I make to misrepresent someone's experience. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! I'm absolutely, definitely working on Hey There, Neighbour next. Promise.


End file.
